mRNA polyadenylation is an essential step for the maturation of almost all eukaryotic mRNAs. Altered polyadenylation activity caused by genetic mutation has been implicated in a growing number of human diseases. Over half of the human genes contain multiple polyadenylation sites [poly(A) sites] supported by cDNA/EST sequences. The polyadenylation pattern in the 3'- most exon defines the 3'UnTranslated Region (UTR), which contains various cis regulatory elements for mRNA metabolism, such as microRNA (miRNA) target sites and AU-rich elements (AUEs). In addition, a large fraction of human genes have polyadenylation events in introns, leading to mRNA variants with different protein coding sequence and indicating dynamic interplay between polyadenylation and splicing. Regulation of gene expression by polyadenylation has been characterized only for a handful of model genes, and its mechanism is poorly understood on the systems level. The long-term goal is to understand the mechanisms by which mRNA polyadenylation regulates gene expression in eukaryotic genomes. There are two specific aims in this project: 1) To accurately predict poly(A) sites across metazoan species using their corresponding cis elements;2) To quantitatively model poly(A) site usage and selection across human and mouse tissues. We will combine computational and molecular biology techniques to address these issues. The results will improve gene annotation in metazoan species, uncover gene regulation events mediated by alternative polyadenylation, elucidate 3'UTR evolution, shed light on the mechanisms of polyadenylation, and provide valuable tools to examine human mutations and polymorphisms that affect poly(A) sites. NARRATIVE mRNA polyadenylation is an essential step for the maturation of almost all eukaryotic mRNAs. Altered polyadenylation activity caused by genetic mutation has been implicated in a growing number of human diseases. Over half of the human genes contain multiple polyadenylation sites [poly(A) sites] supported by cDNA/EST sequences. The polyadenylation pattern in the 3'- most exon defines the 3'UnTranslated Region (UTR), which contains various cis regulatory elements for mRNA metabolism, such as microRNA (miRNA) target sites and AU-rich elements (AUEs). In addition, a large fraction of human genes have polyadenylation events in introns, leading to mRNA variants with different protein coding sequence and indicating dynamic interplay between polyadenylation and splicing. Regulation of gene expression by polyadenylation has been characterized only for a handful of model genes, and its mechanism is poorly understood on the systems level. The long term goal is to understand the mechanisms by which mRNA polyadenylation regulates gene expression in eukaryotic genomes. There are two specific aims in this project: 1) To accurately predict poly(A) sites across metazoan species using their corresponding cis elements;2) To quantitatively model poly(A) site usage and selection across human and mouse tissues. We will combine computational and molecular biology techniques to address these issues. The results will improve gene annotation in metazoan species, uncover gene regulation events mediated by alternative polyadenylation, elucidate 3'UTR evolution, shed light on the mechanisms of polyadenylation, and provide valuable tools to examine human mutations and polymorphisms that affect poly(A) sites.